


The Angel in the Room

by VeetVoojagig



Series: After Life [7]
Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: M/M, Reunion Sex, Reunions, The one you've been waiting for, this is it guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:27:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25492348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeetVoojagig/pseuds/VeetVoojagig
Summary: Jimmy gets home from work and finds a turian in his apartment. What do you think is going to happen?
Relationships: Garrus Vakarian/James Vega
Series: After Life [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/185696
Comments: 6
Kudos: 15





	The Angel in the Room

Being on stage was liberating. He didn’t have to think, just move. And bathe in the admiration of onlookers. He’d always loved that part. He smiled wryly as he toweled down in the dressing room. Steve hadn’t been out there tonight, must have a hot date with his husband or something, and Jimmy wasn’t particularly in the mood to flirt with strangers. It was a weird feeling, but he deserved a quiet night every now and then. Just because he’d taken several of them grouped together over the last few weeks didn’t mean anything, he’d saved them up over the years. 

Right. 

So maybe partying had lost its appeal after his last bender. And the idea of banging it out with any of the people who came to watch him just… didn’t sit right. Not when there was someone out there who’d go to ridiculous lengths to keep him safe. 

Getting home at night and keying in his code on the security pad was his biggest thrill these days. For that brief moment he felt a connection to his Galahad, his shining knight. Then he’d go in, have a couple beers, and watch turian porn until he was ready to sleep. For research. Yeah. Research. 

Fine, it was also the most action he was getting. He deserved it, didn't he? 

He let his weary steps take him home, ready to do his new routine once again. A smile crossed his face as his fingers danced over the keypad. The door slid open and he stepped inside. 

There was a clatter as something hit the floor, and he looked up to see what it was. Instead he was looking straight into the barrel of a rifle. His mouth opened soundlessly and he froze for what seemed like an eternity before he could pry his eyes up to the person holding the weapon. 

A moment of hazy disorientation, and then… _Oh._

He yelped and hurtled himself across the room, slamming into the turian’s chest and knocking him back onto the sofa. The gun, already quickly moved to point away from Jimmy, dropped to the floor unheeded as he instinctively brought his arms around to catch the human. 

“You son of a bitch, I thought you were dead,” he growled before burying his hands in his spiky head things and peppering his face with kisses. The armor the turian always wore was uncomfortable against his chest, but he didn’t care. His Galahad was back. He straddled his lap and pinned him against the couch as he reveled in the feeling of his talons pressed against his back, his mandibles moving against his lips. 

After a long moment he pulled back and punched him really hard in the shoulder; hard enough that he should notice it even through his armor even if it didn’t actually injure him. “Could have sent a fucking letter, pendejo. Didn’t have to break into my place. Didn’t have to wait so long. Fuck you, I missed you so much.” 

“Jimmy, I--” 

Oh, that voice. He couldn’t wait for whatever he was going to say, he interrupted him with another passionate kiss. This is what heaven felt like, he decided. He kept kissing him until talons gripped his shoulders and carefully pushed him back. “Jimmy, please,” the turian gasped breathlessly. 

“Don’t gotta beg, Galahad,” he said huskily. “Not gonna keep anything from you.” He arched back and gracefully ripped his t-shirt off, dropping it to the floor as he straightened back out. 

The turian groaned deeply, his mandibles twitching wildly. “Not… not what I meant,” he said. However, his eyes were traveling over every inch of Jimmy’s chest, making the man smirk. “Can’t stay, Jimmy, I’m, Spirits, I’m sorry, I can’t.” His voice was strained, making it obvious that Jimmy wasn’t losing his touch, at least. 

“Oh.” He pulled back, staring at his face, his stomach sinking. His eyes widened and he touched the new mass of scarred tissue on the side of his mandibles. “Oh, shit, querido, what happened to you?” he asked, momentarily distracted from his horniness.

His Galahad’s gloved fingers curled around his hand and held it gently against his face. “They had good reason to think I was dead,” he said softly. “I almost was. I just got lucky. I can’t… My life is too dangerous for you, Jimmy. I can’t let anyone know how much you mean to me, or they’ll use you against me. I can’t let you get hurt.”

“How much do I mean to you?” he murmured, probably picking up on the wrong thing there, but it was the thing that mattered most. 

“Heh. Eheh.” The turian’s mandibles fluttered in what Jimmy assumed was embarrassment. He reached out and traced the human’s cheek with the tip of a talon. “Everything,” he said eventually. 

Jimmy leaned forward again, pressing his bare chest flush against Galahad’s armor. “Then give me this,” he murmured. He gazed into his eyes, serious for once. “Fuck me hard and fast so I can feel you for days. You don’t have to stay longer than that. I need you, Galahad. I, hell, I’m yours. I’ll be here whenever you can come back. Just don’t leave me like this.” He blushed like an idiot and rubbed the back of his neck. “It’s… it’s not that I’m so fucking hard right now. I mean, I am, but I need to know this wasn’t a dream when I wake up tomorrow. I need to know you had me.” 

Two-fingered hands slid over his bare back, holding him close. “You really know how to seduce a guy, don’t you?” Galahad huffed against his ear, dry amusement in his voice. He gently guided him to sit on the couch beside him, giving him freedom to start unfastening his armor. Jimmy reached over to speed up the process, finding catches and releasing them until the turian could remove all the plates, leaving him looking oddly delicate in his bodysuit. 

Jimmy stood and took his hand, tugging him towards the bed. “C’mon, handsome,” he said with a smile. Mm, good time to try out some of what he’d learned from all those turian extranet porn vids he’d been watching. “You with your sexy waist and that crest, whoa,” he said. 

He stopped with his hand on the zipper near his collar, looking at Jimmy with his head tilted slightly. Then he started laughing. “That… that’s good, yeah,” he said. “You’ve been researching?” 

The human let himself down onto the bed, grinning as he propped himself salaciously on the pillows. “You wouldn’t believe my extranet searches,” he said. “Once you get used to it, turian on turian action is pretty hot.” He took advantage of his lover’s speechless moment to wriggle out of his jeans. He didn’t want to have to replace another pair. 

“Aheh.” The turian sat lightly on the edge of the bed, staring at Jimmy. “Was that… all for me?” he asked after a moment, talons picking idly at the sheets under him. “It’s, well, it’s all right if you just… decided you really like turians, or if there’s someone else, or…” 

Jimmy reached up and grabbed his arm, easily tugging his slender body down on top of him. “Shut up, pendejo, of course it’s you,” he said. He silenced him with a kiss, his hands skillfully divesting him of his bodysuit. “Why would I want anyone else when I’ve had Galahad?” he murmured against his mandible after finally coming back for air. His lover stammered something unintelligible and Jimmy kissed him again. “Shhh. Don’t worry so much, querido. Just take me.” He hooked his legs around his waist and pulled him close. “Want you more than anything.” 

Galahad groaned and settled into position on top of him without any further delay. Jimmy could tell he was just as needy. His turian cock had already come out of wherever they hid them away and was pressing against him, damp with whatever turian sex goop coated it. His gloves were off now, rough palmed hands sliding down his sides, sharp talon tips barely touching him. They settled on his hips and gripped him firmly. “Jimmy,” he growled. 

“Yes, please,” he gasped, trying to buck up against him but held fast in place. A soft whimper escaped him. “Fuck, Galahad, _please._ ”

“You’re so, so… desirable as a human mate,” he said quickly. “With, with your skin? And hair? Or, you just are, I know it.” 

“I know, I’m gorgeous. Please, just fuck me,” Jimmy said, laughing breathlessly. His cheeks flushed, however. He got told he was hot several times a night, why was it this awkward spiel that flustered him? It was probably just his desperation, he thought, wiggling impatiently under Galahad. He needed that cock inside him. 

But the turian wasn’t moving. His whine was cut off as he looked up and caught him staring, his mandibles parted slightly, his eyes wide in some kind of adoration. Jimmy’s face was burning now. He couldn’t remember anyone ever looking at him quite like that. Desire, yeah. But… worship or whatever? It was… it was weird. No. It was great. “Hey, uh,” he started, but was halted by a talon on his lips, so gentle he didn’t even feel the point. 

“Shh,” his gallant lover murmured. “I’ve been dreaming of this for too long. I need to remember everything.” Jimmy’s breath caught in his throat as a hand moved over his chest in slow, exploratory patterns, and the turian’s head lowered to nuzzle against his neck. He couldn’t kiss, exactly, with his rigid mandibles, but they did have several points of articulation that made the feeling of them moving against his skin send sparks flying through his body. 

“Fuck, Galahad, you been practicing?” he asked breathlessly, the quiet beginning to unnerve him.

The turian snorted against his skin but didn’t pull away. “Thought I told you to shut up,” he said dryly. 

“Hey, querido, you knew that wasn’t gonna happen.” He broke off with a loud cry as one of his sharp talons put some pressure on his nipple. “Oh, fuck!”

Galahad did pull back this time, the panic in his eyes easily readable despite his inhumanness. “Shit, Jimmy, did I hurt you?” he asked quickly. 

He grabbed his shoulder and yanked him back down. “Do it again,” he gasped harshly. He pulled his hand into place and pressed down, showing him exactly where and how much pressure to use with his talons on his sensitive spot. He moaned wantonly at the heady sensation. 

The turian seemed rapt by the way his nipples hardened with his touch, making little rumbling noises deep in his chest as he used both of his hands to play with them. It was the sexiest thing ever. No question. Jimmy whimpered and bucked up against him, his cock rubbing against the rough skin of his abdomen almost painfully. “Galahad, please, need you so bad, please,” he begged, his voice rough and desperate and unashamed. 

“Shh, Jimmy, I’m going to take care of you,” his turian said huskily. He couldn’t help but believe it. Galahad was his knight in shining armor, his guardian. He’d named him well. Nothing could go wrong when he was here. He bit his lip and tried to control himself for him. 

Luckily he didn’t have to wait long. After a moment Galahand’s hips shifted, his cock rubbing against Jimmy’s own, that turian sex goop coating him as well now. It felt incredible, better than any lube he’d ever used, warm from Galahad’s body. Still fucking weird and a little gross though, if he thought about it, which he was in no state to do at that moment. Any thoughts at all left his head the instant three turian talons gently curled around them both, stroking in time to Galahad’s movements above him. 

He groaned and bucked into his hand for a bit, trying to match his rhythm and almost getting it. It didn’t matter, though, it felt amazing whatever he did. He pushed his hand between them, curling his fingers around Galahad’s and just holding his hand as it moved over them. His thumb pressed against the turian’s cock and he could feel a shudder go through him. And then his Galahad wasn’t being gentle anymore, grinding against him forcefully, the rumbling in his chest a sure sign of his lust as it got louder. 

Fuck, that was hot. “Galahad, please, wanna come with your dick inside me,” he gasped. “So close already. Please. Need you.” 

There was a growl in response, and he was shifted so fast he barely had time to realize Galahad had moved. His legs were over the turian’s shoulders and he had him bent almost double. His cock pressed against his ass for a moment before pushing in with a powerful thrust. Jimmy cried out, though the pain from the rough entry was overwhelmed by his arousal. Galahad pumped into him hard and fast, and it was perfect. He couldn’t think, couldn’t speak, just moaning continuously as his lover plundered his body. 

Galahad’s talons grabbed his hip, and he was pretty sure the sharp tips broke the skin, but he didn’t care, it all felt so good. He screamed when the angle changed and the turian hit him just right. His body convulsed in pleasure and he came hard over Galahad’s stomach. 

The turian gave a last hard thrust and released into him with another growl, then rested his head on his shoulder, breathing heavily. Jimmy gently scratched at the base of his head spikes, grinning tiredly as a shudder went through his body. “Fuck, Galahad,” he murmured huskily, “that was even better than last time.” 

Galahad gave a rough chuckle and raised his head to look at him. “You think so? I didn’t get a chance to do research or anything,” he said dryly. 

“Guess I did enough for both of us,” he said with a smirk, though his cheeks did heat slightly. 

“Mm, guess so.” Galahad gently touched his forehead against the human’s. “Thank you,” he whispered. 

Jimmy grinned and stretched languidly under the turian. “Trust me, querido, that was all for me.” He chuckled warmly and ran his fingers through his crest again. 

He shook his head. “No, really. I was… going to leave before you got back.” His mandibles fluttered a little and Jimmy was pretty sure he was embarrassed. “And even when… I was just going to run. But you made me stay. And I… I really needed that. Needed you.” He tenderly rubbed a knuckle against Jimmy’s cheek. “I’m sorry,” he murmured. “I just wanted to keep you safe. But I should have come to see you sooner.” 

Jimmy leaned up and kissed him softly. “Don’t worry about it. Just don’t die again. Okay?” He tried to keep his tone light and joking but he didn’t think it landed, based on how seriously his Galahad was gazing back at him. “Did you really need to go, or were you being a coward?” he asked with a sly smile. 

The turian looked even more embarrassed. “Just… okay, both,” he said. “But… Fuck, they’ll be fine. I can stay a little longer.” 

Jimmy grinned and wrapped his arms around him. “Good,” he murmured. “Because I’m not letting you go.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm definitely not done with these boys, and hey, I only made you wait a couple weeks this time. After the five year gap I don't feel bad about any posting schedule I manage now.


End file.
